Embers in the snow
by Uenki
Summary: A story of love and tradegy, in the war... Time is turned, personalities are changed. She is selfish and took him to herself, but not anymore when she saw the sheathe that held the sword tight. [AU, OOCness, KxKxT]
1. Chapter One, Page One

**Embers in the snow  
**by Uenki

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

Blood covered his vision as he walked through the alley, blood red hair dancing gently with the moving air. Tears fell from the heaven, and they caressed his scrawny figure. The downpour came as quickly as it goes, and he shivered. He stepped in the shack and found her waiting for him, his only source of comfort. He raised his head gently and saw her heart-warming smile… It was like a warmer in the cold rain. A futon was laid; in her hands were some fresh bandages, few fresh rags and a basin of water.

"Sit on the futon and don't move," she commanded in a murmur, he took off his shoes and went to the futon, sitting on it, cross-legged. She held his hand and frown at the deep slash on it, and she raised her head. Azure blue met molten gold.

"Bakayaro…" she muttered under her breath, as she took off his gi. Not even filching, she cleaned his wounds like an everyday matter.

She tied the bandages and stood up, untying her raven black hair and retying then again, to be neater after all the work. She said nothing and took up the basin of water and rags and walked towards the room. Kenshin hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you, Kaoru-neesan." It was a barely audible whisper. With her back facing the boy of fifteen, she stopped in her tracks and a soft chuckle came.

"It's alright, Kenshin." She said softly and stepped out of the door. With the shoji door slid close, the boy allowed a small smile to creep up to his lips. No matter how red is the lake dyed with crimson, the rain would always come to purify the water. Sometimes, he would still wonder, why had she come to him in the first place, but soon he would brush it off, as it was all the makings of his master.

"You know, his stupidity could only be covered up by your intelligence…" that was what his master said while talking to Kaoru, and she soon came to him. It was always her, his pillar of support that held him together, not to be shattered by the cruel fate of the war. Crimson shedding crimson seemed like burden, and he soon changed his thoughts about changing the future with a sword.

_"You know, it's unhealthy to change you mind once you have set it…" _his Kaoru-neesan always said that one shouldn't change you mind when you find faults in what you have done, once you have set it, you must complete it. So he was determined to complete this 'job', even if he knew that it was hard, but he still have his Kaoru-neesan. However, he knew that he was relying too much on her… Yet she would always give that gentle smile and pull him into the embrace that he loved so much, coaxing him.

_"It's alright… You are not hard on me…" _her voice was soft like music, stringing in his ears.

"He is alright, you shall not worry about this boy…" Kaoru said, in the depth of her eyes was a caring feeling for the boy. Kogoro Katsura handed the cup of sake to the woman of twenty-three, and she accepted it with a smile. Katsura look at the woman, who felt like his own daughter, which was working so hard to make the boy feel at home.

"I'm glad that you came back here to your Aunt after you went missing eight years ago… Also, you have taken a great deal of effort to care for this boy." Katsura commented, taking a sip of sake from his wine cup. Kaoru laughed softly, and brushed away the stray hairs on her face.

"It is a coincidence, really. If Kenshin hadn't been here, I am afraid that I would not be here sitting and talking to you. Besides, there is still Hiko-sama to put in account for." The smile lingered on her lips, as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I see… Would you speak more of this Hiko person? Maybe he could help out for the clan?" Kaoru shook her head as the smile faded, azure blue eyes hardened.

"No. I refuse to speak of Hiko-sama," she stood up, and bowed, "if there is nothing more to say, I shall go." Slid the shoji door open and went out of the door. Katsura looked at the woman and said nothing, but to shake his head continuously.

Kaoru stepped into the room of the boy, expecting to see him to sleep in a sitting position, with his sword by his side, for defense, ready to kill. But she didn't. She went in to see Kenshin sleeping onto the futon, curling into a ball. She smiled. She went to the closet and pulled out a futon and covered it on him, sitting but his side and brushed away those crimson locks on his face.

"Sleep well, Kenshin… Sweet dreams…" she said softly, and the boy murmured something that she couldn't hear well.

_Please don't leave me, Kaoru-neesan…_

**Spoilers: **Kaoru is obviously older than Kenshin, and Tomoe will still be in the story... this is set in the Bakumastu, and personalities are changed.

**OOCness and AU.**


	2. Chapter One, Page Two

He gave them no chance scream as he slit their throat in a skillful slash, for he no could no long stand their screams that were filled with pain. Each life he has killed is a responsibility to him, to fulfill the project of creating a peaceful era. He jumped up the tree as his gangling figure sat on the branches, and it vibrated ever so slowly. He mission was to kill the Shisengumi, and he must have it done. Upon seeing the arriving hordes of people, he jumped off the tree of stopped them into their tracks.

Knowing that it was an ambush, the Shisengumi drew their sword and a battle begins… Effortlessly, he slashed several of them in the throat, and a few more was left. Turning the sword, he thrust the sword into the ground and a strong wind came, causing the sand to fly wildly. Seeing that the men were attacking in a row, he rotated his body and slashed the men in a whole; few thuds were heard as they fall into the ground, their eyes were lifeless.

A man was left in the field. His hair was tied into a short ponytail as he yelled and charged and Kenshin. Kenshin stood there calmly and he leapt suddenly. Kenshin, who was taken aback, stood on the ground and the man gave a cut on his cheek. He traced the scar on his cheek, through he was surprised that the man could actually hurt him, he thrust his sword into the man chest, and the scar bled. He sheathed his sword and walked away, as Iizuka came and was shocked that their prized assassin could actually be hurt. Kenshin walked passed Iizuka his gaze never fell on the man.

"Clean this up." He said softly, and the member of the Ishin nodded.

He went back to his room and Kaoru saw the scar on his cheek, she said nothing but to clean the wound, and let it be. She checked that the wound on the other day was healing finely, and she gave a small thumb up sign, the soft smile came. He eyed the woman in curiosity, as he questioned.

"Why are you being so… nice to me?" Kaoru laughed out loud, her hand covering her mouth. She pointed a finger and him and hit her fists onto the ground, as her uncontrollable laughter came. Kenshin was puzzled, as she regained her composure and sat properly.

"Being you're my responsibility, idiot!" she smacked him on his head playfully, while Kenshin muttered his favorite word…

_"Oro?" _she rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the room, still laughing, though softly this time round. Kenshin, still sitting on the futon, was biting his lips as he recalled her words that were said earlier on.

_Am I just a little brother to you, Kaoru-neesan?_

Kaoru trudged to the well and pulled up a pail of water, and sighed as exhaustion wiped her out. She washed her face with the water from the well and went back to her room. Sitting in front of the dressing table, brushing her hair as doubts and thoughts came.

"A boy… A child… And I am falling in love with just a child…" she chuckled and put the brush down and braided up her hair. She lied onto the futon and looked up onto the blank ceiling, and a small smile came as she went to sleep in bliss.

_Because I love this child, so I must protect him, even if it costs my life._

He was killing a high ranked official today, and a small smile came, as he knew that everything was going to be over, just for a few more years. He jumped in front of the carriage and the horse leapt up, and the guard stopped. He went down and drew his gun and was preparing to shoot Kenshin. But he dodged and slashed the man. Few more guards came as he swung the sword wildly, and they fell to the ground. The official stood there, immobilized. A drunken girl came, a paper umbrella on her shoulders. Ignoring her, Kenshin jumped up and the official was slammed to the ground, and she stood there bathed in blood.

"You made the sky… rain blood…" she murmured and fainted. Kenshin, knowing that he shouldn't leave the girl here, carried her bridal style and walked away, knowing that his Kaoru-neesan will take care of her.

Kaoru was slightly surprised upon seeing Kenshin holding a girl in his arms, and gave him the warm smile and looked at the girl. Kenshin noticed her gaze and replied, "She saw me doing my job… and she fainted, too much sake, I think." He put her down on the futon as Kaoru saw Kenshin's bleeding scar.

"You know… someone once told me that a scar of vengeance could never be healed unless you got hurt, a revenge." She said softly as she put a wet, folded cloth on the girl's forehead. Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a moment, and turned his gaze away.

"She can sleep in my room tonight." He murmured and turned back on his heels. Kaoru chortled and Kenshin looked back.

"You are always so caring don't you…?" she questioned, "you can sleep in my room tonight, I'll sleep tomorrow morning when you're out for _work_." Kenshin, knowing her stubborn behavior and the stare that was suppressed on him, nodded and left the room.

When Kenshin left, Kaoru looked at the girl. "Ahh…" she whispered casually as she brushed a lock of hair from her gentle facial features, and smiled.

_Maybe you could change his views on things…_

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Author's note:** Actually, I'm thinking from a different view... The Kamiya Kaoru we knew in the RK story is - okay, frankly speaking, a "product" from the sheltered life she had led in the new era which Kenshin had worked so hard to attain for. But if she wasn't, what if she was born way before the new era had started... Would her personality change?

By the way, I have rated OOCness... and there is not only calm and collective Kaoru in this story! ;) Saw the uncontrollable and playful smack in this chappie... Well, I intended to make it a magical bokken... Well, that just doesn't fit.

Replying to half-breed-demon-fox,  
This is a KaoruxKenshinxTomoe triangle relationship.

Kaoru loves Kenshin.  
Kenshin couldn't make out his love for either Tomoe or Kaoru.  
Tomoe love Kenshin.

There will be absolutely **no** high school jealously in this ficcie... I knew I had too much of those in all my fictions... XP

And that was NEW... I wonder if anyone have written this type of ficcie before... Hmm.


	3. Chapter Two, Page One

Kaoru watched as the girl stirred and sat up, the girl looked to her side and saw her immediately. The girl looked at her and she looked back, and Kaoru blinked. Kaoru stood up and took the cloth that was laid on the tatami, and put it in the basin of water. She brushed pass the girl who was still confused and gave a frivolous comment, "I think that I have seen you somewhere, Miss." And she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I have seen you before…" the girl went out of her futon as she gave a small bow, and Kaoru looked almost freaking out. She knelt down quickly and carried the girl up to her feet, panicking.

"You don't have to thank me! I'm not the one who saved you! Oh my, oh my. Kaoru, Kaoru is fine! Call me that." She maundered and walked out of the room in quick pace, leaving the girl into her own thoughts, ignoring the throbbing headache in the back of her mind. Standing by the washbasin, she watched as crystal clear water showered down from the tap to the basin, and she cleaned it with a sponge. Putting down the basin, she proceeded to clean the drinking glass, as the headache worsened. In a daze, the glass slipped from her hand she fell to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. She knelt down onto the floor, picked the glass up, and her vision blurred and she fell to the ground, the glass piece piercing deep into her wrist but she did not feel anything. All she saw was a sea of black.

Aya Shimaru treaded into the kitchen hoping for a mug of water, and looked bewildered when she saw Kaoru, the leader's niece, on the floor with a glass piece into her wrist, lying in her own pool of blood. "Kaoru-san!" she shrieked and rushed out for helpers.

Kenshin walked back to his room, after his assassination, and ignored the commotion forming outside on the porch. He pulled open the door and was startled when he saw the girl he had reclaimed the day before on his futon, but soon, recognition hit him. The girl rose up her head in wonder and saw the same loneliness in the ambers eyes of a boy.

"You are… yesterday's…" she said softly, while Kenshin nodded his head. She stood up and gave a small bow, an air of grace hovered around her. "Thank you for all that happened yesterday. And I didn't mean what I've said, I been drunk." She apologized, her hands on her lap.

"No. You are right. I've made the sky rain blood." He said curtly, turning back, heading for the shoji door.

"Tomoe," her voice was soft and gentle, while Kenshin stopped abruptly in his tracks, "Yukishiro Tomoe." He gave a soft nod and walked back, whispering a word that Tomoe had caught in her ears.

"Kenshin."

He walked crossed that hallway and a boy with spiky black hair came, gasping for air. "Himura… Himura… Kaoru-san… she…!" without finishing his sentence, he looked at the boy who simply ran towards the guest room in quarter one. He saw that the commotion just now was indeed about his Kaoru-neesan. Sliding the shoji door with force, he saw Katsura sitting beside Kaoru, who was lying on a futon with her wrist bandaged.

"What happened?" the words flew out of his mouth without him knowing, and Katsura looked back at Kenshin and shook his head.

"She's alright. An accident, though much blood was loss. She'll be alright, and will wake up soon." He replied simply, and stood up. He gave a small pat on Kenshin's shoulder and a small sigh, before going out of the room. Kenshin knelt down on Kaoru's side, amber eyes shining full of emotions. Upon seeing Kaoru stir, he became more concerned.

"Kaoru-neesan?" he called, while the woman nodded, smiling sheepishly upon seeing her bandaged wrist.

"Hm… I don't know that having a wound could hurt so badly. I see my clumsiness had made faults again." She said causally, her face deathly pale. Kenshin turned from concern to anger, before he clutched her wound tight furiously, causing blood to spill. He noticed Kaoru's flinching and saw that he was grabbing too tight, and loosened it.

"Gomen… I am too worried." He said softly and fiercely, as tears of worried force it's way out of his eyes.

"It's alright. How's the girl?" she asked, while giving a featherbrained smile.

"Tomoe-san is fine, better than yesterday." He replied in monotonous. While Kaoru shook her head and gave an anime sigh, while Kenshin looked at her with his curiosity aroused.

"You should try to talk to her you know… Besides, I should get out of bed, I still have so many things to prepare…" she trailed off, as she pushed her cover off and slide her legs off the bed and stood up.

"No." Kenshin shut her off harshly. Kaoru looked appalled at Kenshin sudden obstinate behavior, and stared at him as if there was something on his face. She went soft softly and gave a soft pat on his head, and went for the door.

"Don't," he stopped her by standing in front of her, blocking her from going out, "don't treat me like a child!" he retorted and Kaoru pulled him into a hug like a motherly-like figure.

"Who says I'm treating you like a child?" she questioned childishly, and he left her embrace, but her hand was still on his shoulders. A smile came, "I don't. I knew that you're mature enough to handle things, so I just let it be. You hear me?" Kenshin nodded but he still pull her to the bed.

"Sleep, if you really care for me…" he commanded softly, while Kaoru gave a surrender gesture and laughed.

"Hm, I kind of missed the time where I bossed you around!" she exclaimed, while giggling. Kenshin tucked her in bed and covered her with the blanket, sitting by her bedside and watched her sleep.

_If you really care enough for me, please don't hurt yourself… Because if you do, I knew that my heart would be wounded too._

**Author's Note: **Bwah… A nice chappie full of KxK fluff. KxT fluff would be coming soon, I hope.


	4. Chapter Two, Page Two

"It's stupid, worthless and it's one hell of a most idiotic idea I've ever heard, Katsura!" Kaoru leashed out at the elder man, her composure vanished almost instantly. Her mask of emotions fell, while Katsura looked up at the nettled niece with her fists balled up standing in front of him, and he hid a smile behind his lips.

"Hm… What do you mean by that?" Katsura, her uncle, asked. A look of innocence was plastered on his face, as he blinked his eyes slowly.

"You are too **old **for antics! I knew that there is a traitor in the house, but he or she will never be Tomoe-san…" she replied firmly and curtly, making an end to this worthless conversation. An eyebrow of Katsura's rose gracefully, as he folded his arms and crossed his legs.

"How can you prove it, my dear niece…?" he questioned, an authority of power holding in his hoarse voice.

"Well, Katsura-san," she could not finish her words, as Katsura cut in swiftly.

"Katsura-jisan." He chided gently.

"Well, **Katsura-san**, it's all… it's all…" she was loss for words, trying to grab hold of the perfect word that suit this situation.

"It's what?" he said in a snappy manner, eyes narrowing impatiently.

"It's my six sense!" she blurted, and covered her mouth when she said it. She let go of the grip on her right hand and placed her left hand on her lap, she could feel the numbness in her legs taking over her, as she sat for a moment longer. She wore her mask and emotions were obscured, as she spoke in a fluent manner. "Yeah, it's my six sense." Katsura seemed to remain silent, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I don't know," he said slowly, almost like dragging the words out of his mouth, "but Ishin was fine when the woman –girl never came, but when she did, information were leaked… It got to be her." He affirmed. Kaoru gave him a piercing glare.

"You have no evidence. If you have said it in this manner, you could as well said that I am a traitor of Ishin." She whispered harshly and painfully, each word colder than the freezing Antarctica. Katsura coughed as a warning as her face came closer and closer to him, shining sapphire blue darkened and hardened. And she stopped for a moment, and stood up, brushing the invisible dust on her kimono.

"I am sorry for my mien today, Katsura-jisan. Even if she was a traitor to Ishin… I feel that she can be the sheathe of Kenshin," she stopped, and gasped sharply for air, "and I want her to try."

"You know you could, Kaoru!" her uncle shouted in anguished at her niece, with her back facing him, he knew that she was in pain, emotionally.

"I couldn't!" she retorted, as her shoulder slumped down. "No matter how hard I try, I couldn't! Fate was toying with me, can't you see?!" her uncle said no more as her pace quickened to the door and left in seconds.

Katsura went silent and said nothing, looking at the cup of tea laid on the tatami.

She walked out in a rush and ran into the kitchen, and dropped onto the polished floor with her knees. The pain was killing her, she was not supposed to yell, or shout, but that idiotic idea had infuriated her.

The air came sharply into her throat, like a source of comfort when she was suffocating. All of a sudden, her breathing stopped.

Completely.

Her face turned a slightly purple as she struggled for oxygen, her right hand was grasping her throat, and her nails clawed the surface of the cupboard, an ugly screech was made.

"Kaoru-neesan?" it's was Kenshin. His voice, which was clearer than crystal called, and the footsteps came, she struggled to shake her head. As the footsteps came nearer and nearer and she was losing her hold, air came in swiftly into her throat. And she felt relieved.

She stood up quickly as Kenshin came in, she face him with her back, and was pretending to be busy. No, she couldn't let Kenshin saw her weakened state, not when her wrist was injured and she just had a war with her will and throat.

"I knew you are here. You knew that you should not be here when your wounds aren't healed yet." He muttered softly, under his breath. She raised a hand and touched her cheeks, feeling that blood was running through, and she turned back and gave a small smile.

"It's alright, Kenshin… I happen to be going to Tomoe-san later. Is she still in her room?" Kenshin nodded slowly, and she clasped her hands in excitement like a schoolgirl.

"Great! Could you please pass a message if she could accompany me to the market today?" Kenshin nodded, obviously irritated that she wasn't replying to his words. Kaoru walked to him.

"Go now!" she shooed him off, closed the door and locked it. She leaned on the door and slumped down, her cheerfulness gone in trice. Her smile faded, and she pulled the ribbon down her hair. Raven was let free to dance with the air. Yes, she thought, she would have something to talk with Tomoe later on.

The matters of the sword and the sheathe…

"Thank you, Tomoe-san, for accompanying me out here today." Kaoru said with a ghostly smile lingering on her lips. Tomoe said nothing but nodded.

"Actually, I do not want to come to the market today, I want to talk. With you." Her voice became firmer while Tomoe looked at the raven-headed woman.

"Talk…?" Kaoru nodded, feeling the energy in her draining drastically while trying to talk with this girl. She gestured to a restaurant, and Tomoe nodded again.

They were settled in a room, and Kaoru was sure that Kenshin was nearby, watching them. She walked to the porch and closed the door hesitatingly, glancing up at the rooftop nearby and saw a flash of red, though unnoticeable by those who do not know him well.

She went back to the seat and took Tomoe's hands in her own warm ones. Her head was tilted low with her fringe covering her eyes. The girl seemed surprise, but she shown no emotion on her face.

"Please be his sheathe, Tomoe-san." Kaoru said quietly, lower than a whisper.

She let go of her hands pulled it back, while tears in her eyes are threatening to fall. "Sheathe?" Tomoe mumbled, questioningly.

Kaoru cooled down, and looked up at Tomoe, her eyes glossy. "A sword needs a sheathe to protect, like a ray of light in the darkness." She knew that her words were wavering, but she did not give a damn about it.

"Why… why me?" she asked.

"Because I felt that you're the perfect one for him, Tomoe-san. Please grant me this wish, please." Kaoru pleaded gently, and Tomoe nodded, though she was in a moment of distress.

A small smile came, as she blinked her tears away.

"But why me? Why not you?" Her smile left her lips. And she bit her lips like a small kid.

"Because… everyone had a dark secrets that keep him or her caged inside. Just like you are the spy for Shisengumi, Tomoe-san." Tomoe's face went a sickly white, while Kaoru hid a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't harm him, or the clan… I believe in you, for revenge could be taken in another manner, not by killing." She whispered soothingly, and all barriers from Tomoe seemed to be crushed down by her. "Even if he killed the fiance that you loved so much."

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long awaited chappie! I took three days to finish this chapter because of a writer's block halfway. Even though the ending is fuzzy, I could still see the ending.

__


	5. Chapter Three, Page One

_A sword needs a sheathe to protect, like a ray of light in the darkness.___

The words came across her mind almost like a lightning, and boomed like a thunder that woke her up to her senses. She fingered the letter, which she had received from one of the Shisengumi members, in the alley that particular night.

Everything was pre-planned; her mission was to have revenge for Hitokiri Battousai that killed her soon-to-be husband, in the lonely night. However, she was dumbstruck, how could Kaoru-san know about the fact? How does she, when not even her little brother knew it?

She sat on the floor, looking out to the sun with from the glass panel. The shadows were short, and soon to be noon. Kaoru had told her, once noon, all the members of the Ishin would be gone, knowing that there was a traitor in the house, her. Maybe… Maybe if she start a fire and burnt the whole Ishin quarters down, the Shisengumi could actually think that she had done her own part and the Ishin was eliminated? If…

She broke in despair, it was a choice of hers, and she would have to face it. The shuffles of the shoji door came, and the Ishin were all ready to go. A few seconds passed, and Kenshin came treading in the room.

The pair of amber eyes seemed to burn intensively to hers, piercing through her naked heart. "Pack, and we shall leave." He said, not command. It was more of a request, a polite request. She nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say.

She packed a few accessories and clothes, making sure that Kenshin have some too, and went out to the porch, which was crowded with people of Ishin. "I," she whispered slowly to Kenshin, "need to go… to the lavatory." Upon seeing a tinge of pink on Kenshin's cheeks, she hid a smile and went back in. She went to the kitchen and was positive that no one was in these quarters, and she slid the door close in the kitchen. She gathered hays from another shack and piled them up, and made a fire. She stood there as the fire goes higher and higher, consuming the materials nearby in a whole. She locked the door from the inside and went out, the door was locked in a moment's time, not knowing that someone was still inside.

She went back to the porch as the crowds went out of the quarters, in a file, and it dispersed in a whole. Kenshin seemed to walk hesitatingly till he saw Katsura, who was accompanied by a few of his men.

"Katsura-san," he called, and his pace quickened, "have you seen Kaoru-neesan?" Tomoe seemed a little shocked, knowing that Kenshin had called Kaoru, 'neesan'. Someone yelled from behind, and she saw the orange flames of the fire had reached to the room, almost to the porch. Katsura seemed startled.

He started to shift in his position. "No! I thought she was with you!" Katsura replied, panic evident in his voice. Amber eyes widened, as he turned back and looked at the quarters that were devoured by the flames, and he stoned in his tracks.

"Kaoru… Kaoru-neesan…" he murmured under his breath as the time seemed to stop. Without even waiting, he tore off into the quarters as wooden plank fell into his tracks, preventing him to go any further.

"Kaoru-neesan!" he yelled out loud, from the porch, he could feel his throat tearing apart. "Kaoru! KAORU!!" he cried, and ambers were glossy and coated with unseen tears. He was trying to leap in but was held from the back by Katsura, and his men, who were holding him, back from facing death.

"Its too late now, Himura. Everything is over." Katsura whispered reassuringly, but his heart was shattered when the woman, after his dead wife, his niece was caught into the fire. A dishonourable death. They dragged him out of the fire scene and put him down onto the ground when they have a fair distance. Kenshin raise his fists and pounded the ground angrily. A cry of despair came, and Tomoe stepped forward. She put a hand onto his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace, and he had comfort in her arms.

_…She felt like you, Kaoru-neesan. It seemed like you were holding me here, comforting me with the silence. But it can never be you, for you are dead. I am sorry, Kaoru-neesan, this unworthy one failed to protect you…_

Tears fell, into her chests as the older held him tight in her arms. It felt so right, like a sword and a sheathe.

"It's alright, everything is alright now…" Tomoe whispered.

"The whole Ishin will be separated, and we should be going into hiding. An address is given to you by… Kaoru, days ago. You should remember it." He said painfully of Kaoru's name, and walked away with the glimmering sun.

**Author's Note:** I am thinking of ending it here… hm, but I am not that cruel. (Smiles) 

Hiko Seijuro placed a bowl of gruel by her bedside, rolling his eyes when she opened her eyes almost momentarily. "So you've wake, Kaoru." He spoke in a firm manner, while Kaoru gave a small, weak smile.

"Gomen-nasai, Hiko-niisan." She spoke in a sapless manner and struggled to sit up. The older man helped her to an upright position, with her back leaning onto the pillow. Brownish-black locks covered his facial features, as he glared at the scrawny girl.

"If it's not for me, passing by the Ishin head quarters that time, you would have been roasted in the kitchen instead of jumping out from the window! Have you got no brains at all when you struggled for your survival?! You could jump out from the window without me tell you to!" he leashed out and rolled his eyes in a fatherly manner. Kaoru smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"Well, I am thinking of that everything had to end one day, hm, why not it be that day huh?" she spoke causally, while beady-black eyes that seemed to burn through her. He pointed an accusing finger to her and spoke almost defiantly.

"You know… YOU COULD BE THE WORLD'S STUPIDEST IDIOT!" Kaoru shrank back at his sudden anger, curling up onto her pillow like a little kitten, trembling ever so slightly.

"Uh-huh?" she gulped.

"Kenshin may know that you're DEAD!" Her frightened demeanour disappeared, and she looked serious.

"It's good." She spoke quietly, and intensely, "my conditions are getting worst. I could almost see that my future is going to be ingested by an abyass of nothingness, a black hole that has no depth." Hiko tilted her chin up as tears streamed out from her sapphire eyes.

"Remember, you are going to live through it." He said, and gave a small grin. She shook her head harshly.

"No! Medical is not that advanced, and it's the middle of the war! Besides, I could feel it growing inside me… getting bigger as days passed. I wonder if someday, it would grow as big as the windpipe and I will die of suffocation. Ironic isn't it?" Hiko said nothing, and patted her head. And her heart was filled with bitterness. It felt empty, so empty.

**Author's Note: **Okay, the real ending. You have known something.

One. Kenshin thinks Kaoru is dead.  
Two. Kaoru is sick, for your information, it is throat cancer.

**Rochelle **–Well, reply to your question is that Kaoru is not a seer. Explanations will be given in next next next chappie. Heh.


	6. Chapter Three, Page Two

She knew that she could not understand, she knew that she would not understand the complicated emotions of love. She held up her hands by the injured wrist and pulled it up to face the ceiling, soft sapphires looked at her arm, which was filled with countless scars that had faded throughout the year. She remembered those times when she was still an innocent girl, finding out from a family doctor that she actually had an incurable disease –at this time where medical is not at all advance. The only thing that came into her mind is to commit suicide, when nothing worth something in her heart.

_She remembered, she was walking around the waterfall in the mountains, and she saw a little boy, which was about five to six years old. He trained hard using his bokken, and she felt guilty. She felt guilty that she could not use her sword any longer. Her father had told her that a sword is used to protect, and she did not stand by the code. She felt herself being attracted to the shinai on her waist, and she pulled it out. The little boy looked up at her with curiosity, and she smiled. A bubble of hope swell in her chest as the little boy's mouth curved upwards._

_"Mind if I practice with you, little boy?" she smirked as she saw the pout on the little boy's face, and she saw that lavender eyes sparkle almost instantly. However, it darkened and hardened. She reached out to him and pulled his hands up into hers._

_"Are you alright? You know, it's unhealthy to think of the memories in the past…" the little boy nodded slowly, his flaming red hair bobbing furiously. She laughed, a heartily laugh._

"Himura…Shinta, Kenshin." The little boy –Kenshin, said, while she smiled and introduced herself. They trained near the waterfall, and she felt that her breathing was uneven. She knew that she could no longer go on, but she was enjoying it, the freedom to practice swordplay. It was her life, her everything. However, after a few moments, she blacked out.

…And that was how she met Hiko, the only one that treat her like a family and a sister, whom she treated as a big brother too. She knew that the little boy was so fragile, and she vowed to keep him protected, even through she could not protect the boy with her sword, but at least she did by mending his shattered heart ever so slowly.

She fell in love with him unconsciously. Attracted to his gentle lavender eyes, every gesture he have made with his sword was filled with so much grace that she had never seen before in her life.

Tears rolled down her eyes to her cheeks as she buried herself in the state of sadness. She slid out of her bed and noticed that Hiko was not in the shack. Giving a small smile as she fingered the burn on the back of her left arm, she lied on the lush greenery of the grass and her gaze lingered on the clear navy blue sky. Seeing the big sphere that hung high up, she smiled.

Kenshin knelt there, non-moving. A few hours passed as the fire died down and the flames sizzled. Fiery scarlet covered his eyes, and he stood up, feeling his leg going numb. Tomoe helped him up by the arm, as he staggered in his steps.

"Let's go now… We're going _home._" Tomoe said softly, while Kenshin gave a nod, tear streaks was plastered on his disconsolate face. The sakura petals fell cheerfully down the tree, comforting his woebegone heart. They trudged down the muddy tracks with their arms linked, the sheathe protecting sword with her heart and mind.

Time flies, and four weeks were gone. Her attacks had been more frequent while Hiko was in a state of despair while hearing her whimpering his name. He knew that she was in discomfort and pain, and he could only take it away. But she forbid him to, saying that he should not rely on her for everything.

Hiko knew, she wanted him to rely on her; she knew that she was being selfish for pushing him onto Tomoe, pleading her to take care of him.

"They could heal each other's wound… they only thing I could do is to mend them, but not completely. Cracks were still shown, Hiko-niisan." She whispered painfully, on her deathbed. Hiko put his fingers to her lips and silenced her.

"Don't talk, it hurts," he said warningly, giving her a threatening glare. She nodded. Though he was not graded in the medical field, he knew. The most she could do is to stall for not more than a month. Just a mere month.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know that this was a little short, but my exams are just around the corner. A few more chapters and this story will end, tune on!


End file.
